Sinnerman
by surena-13
Summary: All they need is a quick fuck in her office.


She is painfully aware of the fact that she really shouldn't be doing this; not now, not in her office, not when Rusty is waiting for her so they can go home, not with him. They're all perfectly valid reasons why she should put a stop to this while she is still able to, because she knows she won't once his hands reach underneath her clothing, but somewhere between her brain and her mouth something short-circuits and instead of telling him that they shouldn't, she kisses him back.

With one hand in his silver hair and an arm wrapped around his shoulders, Sharon raises herself up on her toes as much as she can to press her body flush against his as their tongues meet. She hums in the back of throat when his grip on her waist tightens and his half hard cock presses against her abdomen. He must have been thinking about this the entire day, thinking about kissing her, touching her, fucking her in her office.

Andy wraps her lips around her bottom lip and sucks, getting a soft moan in response as his hands slide up her ribcage until his thumbs brush against the side of her breasts. The rational part of her brain is screaming that she should end this now. Nothing good can come out of this, but instead of complying, Sharon releases Andy and gets rid of her blazer, dropping it on the floor behind her. Andy breaks the kiss and looks at her with surprise in his eyes. She merely gives him a small smirk and this time she kisses him.

He doesn't miss a beat when his tongue seeks out hers and his fingers find the zipper on the back of her dress. They're going fast, too fast, but Sharon has wanted this for so long, simply sex with someone she trusts to take her mind off things for a little while, that she can't bring herself to slow them down. She needs to feel him, she needs to stop thinking, needs to lose control for a while, to feel unburdened.

Sharon feels the zipper being lowered and Andy pulling the dress down her shoulders and arms until her torso is bared to his wandering hands and eyes. He breaks pulls back from the kiss and looks down at her. Her breasts are straining against the confines of her plain white bra and she flushes, knowing that it is a far cry from her best lingerie, but Andy doesn't seem to care much judging from the way his pupils dilated and his tongue peeks out to wet his lips.

His hands come up to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing against her nipples, the hard peaks visible through the soft fabric of her bra. She moans and arches up into his touch, the firsts glimmers of arousal settling between her thighs. His lips find her shoulder and kiss their way up to her throat. She has always been so sensitive there and she can't help but whimper. He has found her weak spot and her knees buckle. Andy pushes her back, nearly causing her to trip over her blazer, before the back of her thighs meet the edge of her desk.

Andy claims her mouth in another kiss, moaning into her mouth when her hand lands on his erection, palming him through his trousers. She can feel him harden against her hand when she squeezes him softly. She's so focused on him, on his mouth, his cock, that she doesn't even notice that he has unclasped her bra and disposed of it until the cool air meets her sensitive nipples. She feels exposed, half-naked, her dress hanging around her waist while Andy is still fully clothed. He hasn't even loosened his tie.

But when she reached for it, he grabs her wrists and puts her hands on the edge of the desk. She quirks an eyebrow at him, but doesn't remove her hands, not until his mouth latches on to a nipple. Sharon gasped and buries her fingers in his short hair. His teeth sink into her flesh and tug gently before his tongue soothes the indentations he has left. Sharon could only moan and hold him close to her, giving herself over to what he was doing to her.

She had thought about this, fantasized about the two of them together. It was only supposed to be a harmless fantasy. Andy was attractive and rather obviously attracted to her and she, well, she hadn't been on a proper date for at least a year. Her trusty vibrator only accomplished so much. She had just never thought that it would actually happen. She had assumed that they both had enough self control to not give in to their mutual attraction. Apparently she had grossly miscalculated their need to fuck each other.

His hand slides up her leg underneath her dress, teasing the soft skin of her inner thigh before it seeks out the thin fabric of her thong. Sharon spreads her legs to give him better access and hums encouragingly when he nudges aside her underwear and runs his fingers over the thin strip of neatly trimmed curls. She almost thanks God that she keeps her regular waxing appointments despite her lack of sexual partners these last twelve months.

Andy looks at her, in her eyes, when he carefully pushes a finger inside her. Sharon parts her lips, but no sound comes out. She's wet, but she isn't nearly wet enough for anything they would like to happen. She groans in frustration. If they were at home at least she could have reached for lube, but here they're stuck with what they have which sadly just isn't enough. She could curse her body deciding to let it know that she simply isn't twenty-five anymore.

Sensing her annoyance, Andy gives her a brief kiss before his touch disappears and he sinks down on his knees, dragging her thong down her legs. Smirking at him she steps out of it and watches him as he carelessly throws it over his shoulder. He pushes up her dress and then leans in, kissing her folds. Sharon wants to watch him. The thought of her Lieutenant on his knees, eating her out makes her impossibly aroused, but she can't help it when her head falls back as Andy maneuvers a leg on her shoulder.

"Oh God," Sharon moans when Andy runs his tongue over her clit. She grabs his hair and anchors him to her. She swears she can feel him grin against her as he works his tongue against her sex. It is uncoordinated, fast, but it turns her on, feeling him do this to her. She loses her breath when he sucks her clit into his mouth. He's actually rather good at this, too good and they don't have time for this, with Rusty rewriting his essay in the breakroom and the possibility of being interrupted at any moment. All the doors are locked and the blinds are closed, but there are no guarantees.

"Andy, get up here," she manages to say, tugging on his hair. He licks her clit a final time, his dark eyes betraying that boyish enthusiasm she secretly likes so much before he turns her around on unsteady legs and places a soft kiss on the swell of her ass, lightly scraping his teeth over the skin there. Somewhere in the back of her mind Sharon wants to giggle about the fact that Andy Flynn, the LAPD's most infamous hothead is kissing her ass, literally, but she manages to suppress the impulse.

She places her hands on the desk, steadying herself while gets up behind her, smoothing his hands over her ass. With a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips, Sharon looks over her shoulder at him. Andy brushes his lips against her shoulder as he busies himself with unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers. She watches as he pushes both his trousers and his boxers down his legs and with one hand grabs her hip, crumpling her already ruined dress even further, and with the other positions himself at her entrance.

Sharon hisses when he enters her. She can feel himself stretch around him, reveling in the slight burn. Her arms shake and she nearly collapses on top of her desk. She manages to stay up on the mere willpower of not wanting to completely embarrass herself with a subordinate buried balls deep within her. Even if Andy couldn't be able to tell anyone about it, she would never live it down.

Andy pulls out slowly before pushing himself back inside her, groaning when he's fully inside her. She can feel his warm breath against her bare shoulder, feel his bruising grip on her hips. She knows he is holding back, allowing her to adjust to him, but she doesn't want him to. She wants him to fuck her hard, hard enough so that she'll feel it tomorrow when she sits down. That her body will have marks of what happened here tonight. She wants to have a physical reminder of this, despite the fact that tomorrow they'll both act as if this never happened.

She straightens up, clenching around him when her back meets his chest. He can't really move like this, but she doesn't care. His mouth descends on her neck while one of his hands reached around her body to palm a breast, pinching her nipple. She whimpers and rolls her hips a little. "Andy," she chokes out. "Fuck me."

Sharon lets herself fall forward until her palms meet the desk and she's leaning heavily on the smooth surface. She can see her own reflection in the surface, see her mussed hair, her aroused expression, her glasses that have slipped down her nose, the way her breasts sway when Andy slams into her. She hasn't seen herself like this in far too long.

"Oh yes," Andy grunts. "You looked so hot today. That dress is so short and it looks so good on you. And then you moaned at me and God, Sharon, I wanted you so much." The rest of his words are lost to Sharon when Andy sets a fast rhythm. The air in her office is filled with his unintelligible whispered phrases and the sound of skin slapping together, of his cock sliding through her wetness and it all sounds so good.

He feels so incredible inside her, better than she had imagined her fantasies and he had been quite good in her mind. When she had gotten over her initial guilt of fantasizing about a subordinate officer, Andy had become quite a good subject and she is more than happy to admit to herself that her Lieutenant doesn't disappoint in real life.

"Harder. I won't break. Harder," she whispers, orders, craving more, knowing that Andy only has a vague idea as to the reasons she wants it rough. He doesn't know that ever since the letter Rusty received she's been plagued by dreams where Rusty disappears or worse, that more than once she's woken up at night to check if he's still in his room. He doesn't know that she sleeps with her gun on her nightstand now, just in case. He doesn't know that she's doing this to forget, if only for a mere moment.

Andy gives into to her order, slamming into her harder while he grabs her hair, yanking on it. Sharon gasps, arching her back and suddenly she is herself looking up at the ceiling as her nails scratch over the surface of the desk, searching for purchase. This is what she wants. Hard, fast, dirty, rough, something that doesn't entirely fit into her nearly perfectly organized life, something that reminds her exactly why her life needs to be so organized. Without it, she would fall apart.

When Andy slips one hand between her legs, his fingers rubbing her clit without much finesse, Sharon finds herself close to coming. The added pressure is just enough to put on her the brink and maybe even to tip her over. Her legs start to tremble and she's almost afraid she won't be able to stay standing in her high heels, but somehow she does, moaning every time Andy thrusts into her.

From the way his rhythm falters and the way he keeps groaning encouragements in between moans, she knows he is close as well. She pushes back against him on his next thrust, squeezing around his cock. With a poorly muffled cry he comes inside her, the skin of his hips hot against her ass. Overcome by ecstasy Andy pulls harder on her hair and the added pain is enough to send her flying of the edge, a moan falling from her lips.

A myriad of colors appears behind her closed eyelids and she can't focus on anything except the pleasure coursing through her body, causing all of her muscles to tighten for one brief moment before they all go limp and she slumps forward on her desk, the surface surprisingly cool against the heated skin of her face, breasts and stomach. She's breathing heavily as she tries to come back to herself, noticing for the first time that Andy is resting his head against her shoulder, his breath washing over her skin.

It isn't until she shifts a little that he pushes himself up and takes a step back, slipping out of her. Sharon gasps at the feeling before she pushes herself up as well, straightens her glasses, and turns around to face him. Andy is tucking himself back into his trouser before he zips them closed. With as much dignity as she can muster, Sharon pulls her dress back over her hips and down her thighs, wincing when she feels their combined come starting to trickle down the inside of her thigh. She had nearly forgotten how messy sex could be, especially when it happened unplanned and unsafe. She'll stop by the restroom to clean up before going home.

She smiles gratefully when Andy hands her her bra and she quickly puts it on before pulling dress up so she is covered up again. Without having to ask for it, Andy zips her up. She stuffs her thong in her purse and throws her crumpled blazer over the back of her chair. If it weren't for the distinct smell of sex in her office, it would almost be as if it never happened. Andy looks like Lieutenant Flynn again, even if his hair is a little mussed and there are faint smudges of her lipstick on his mouth.

There are countless ways this moment could be awkward, but without having said it, Andy seems to understand what this was. A one-off. They both needed it and they both got what they wanted out of it. It won't happen again, at least that's what Sharon tells herself now, and they won't try to initiate it again. This just happened because it needed to happen. And she knows from the look in his eyes that she doesn't need to explain that to him and for that she is grateful.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Captain," Andy says and nods as a polite goodbye. Sharon gives him a smile in return. Aside from a few bruises and a possible backache, tomorrow it will be as if this never happened and they will act like it.

"See you tomorrow, Lieutenant."


End file.
